Let The Monster Rise
by ComatoseButterfly
Summary: "Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I?" He spat. The child of two criminals - he had to protect her, for Mother's sake. she nodded, fighting the tears in her eyes. "You did, you did..." Repo! songfic. Kristoph and OC.


Let The Monster Rise

**I'd like to say this doesn't follow the Repo! concept, but the song still fits. Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Being dragged in by the neck of her black leather jacket wasn't her idea of how she was going to spend her Saturday night. He slammed the door angrily, and Lily knew what was to come next. She knew her time was up; Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, not even his love for her mother could stop him now. Letting him catch her out there, how could she? No one had told her, but she managed to figure it out by herself. Her parent's biggest secret to keep from her and her only. Criminals! That's what they were! He'd convinced her she was to stay away from all that - a world full of criminals and delinquents - but she'd been in the worst position at home. How could she have not seen this coming? Mother didn't just die. No, she was executed.<p>

For being a murderer.

And she'd seen it. In an old newspaper. She'd heard the stories. How could she be so stupid?

He went over to her, raised the back of his right hand, where the devil scar was. It connected with her cheek swiftly, turning it bright pink. He'd never slapped her like this before. Why was he acting cruel all of a sudden?

"Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I? Didn't I say the world was cruel, didn't I?" He spat at her, angrily. The child of two criminals - he had to protect her, for Mother's sake. He couldn't let her know. But now she did. She knew everything that had been going on!

She nodded, fighting the tears as they welled up in her eyes. "You did, you did..."

"Then tell me how this happened! What I did wrong, tell me why?" He cried out, pointing at the newspaper he was holding - it was on the secret of her birth. No one was supposed to know.

He sighed, burying his face in his right hand as the devil flashed on it a moment. "Can we just go home, Lil, and forget this dreadful night?"

Lily Hawthorne-Gavin. Her parents? Kristoph Gavin and Dahlia Hawthorne. Two criminals no one would expect to get together had an accidental child and abandoned her to do their dirty work. Why did he even come back for her? What was the point?

To look caring. Innocent of all crimes. A facade. If anyone visited, no one would expect a criminal had such a kind, guiltless daughter like her. Like Drew Misham; She'd heard about him. Father had used his services to destroy a poor, blameless defense attorney.

She was furious by this point. Why hadn't he told her? All this about staying inside, isolating herself from the world; It was for his sake, not hers. He never thought about anyone but himself.

She rubbed away the tears, and glared at him through her crystal-clear glasses, identical to his. "Didn't you say that you were different, didn't you?"

He gave her a shocked look, and tried to reassure her. "I-I am... I am!"

She took a step closer as he took one back, approaching him in rage. Like Mother, she could be a bitch when she was angry. "Say you aren't that person! Say it!" She cried, pointing to her copy of an old newspaper - the day all his crimes got out.

He exhaled heavily. He could no longer lie to her. "I am... I am..."

"Then tell me how to act, Dad, what to say, Dad, tell me why? All you've ever told me, every word is a lie!" She screamed, throwing stuff at him right and left, growling. She was fed up. With his stupidity, and her own foolishness.

"Don't help me anymore, Dad, you are dead, Dad, in my eyes." She continued to glare as she huffed around, chucking everything within reach. He didn't stop her. He gave her the chance to let it all out. Oblivious to his one, only kind act, she pushed him and screamed, "I hate you! Go and die!" before running off out the door.

Kristoph fell to his desk, face in his palms. He'd let her get away. He'd let them both get away. The two people he'd actually ever - he admitted it, finally - cared about. He set them free.

"Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?" He whispered to himself. He imagined voices replying _You did, you did._ Like she should have done. Lily should have appreciated what he gave her. But no - she just left him without a single thank you. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a framed photo of Dahlia - his delicate, thorn-covered flower. Speaking to it in a hushed tone, "Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?"

He once again imagined the replies. But this time, it was Dahlia's voice. Grateful, for once. Her malicious smile made him overjoyed. You did, you did.

"Then Klavier took her from me, stole my Lily, he's to blame!" He got up, punching the desk so hard with a little more force he could have broken it. His brother had been the one to lead her away. How could Kristoph have been so stupid as to let anyone else in on the secret?

"Have I failed our daughter?" He asked the Dahlia photo.

_Then let the Father die..._

_ And let the monster rise._

* * *

><p><strong>You like? ;) It's just a quick one-shot, but if I get enough people interested in the concept, I might just write more Lily fanfictions once I've finished Connections and FFDLG. ^.-<strong>

** I know, Dahlia/Kristoph is kind of a crack. It's my biggest AA guilty pleasure, ship-wise. ^^'**


End file.
